Blindfolded
by BlackGenerator
Summary: 'Then he realized. "It's a blindfold!" he declared triumphantly. "Kinky…"' Blood and Alice have a different sort of night together.  Beware, M rated story. Also, my first time writing this kind.


**Hello. I'm new to M Fictions, but I've been reading quite a few. Here's a BloodXAlice fiction, which takes place in the future.**

**-x-x-x**

Blood sat at his desk in his office. He tried desperately to concentrate on his work, but to no avail. His mind kept wandering to his girlfriend, who now stayed with him after much convincing. Yes, Alice had finally agreed to live with him, and it had been half a year since they had started living together. During this time, they had obviously got quite intimate, and to put it shortly, Alice was no longer a wide-eyed virgin.

But Blood was a little upset. Alice had been feeling homesick, so with permission from all the role holders, she left for her own world, for about three months. Blood did all he could to stop himself from thinking about her. She was scheduled to return one of these days, he thought wistfully.

Deciding he couldn't work any longer, he got up and walked to his room, wanting to flop down on the bed and go to sleep. But to his amazement, he could hear that there was already someone there. As a reflex, he pulled out his gun, and looked around the room threateningly. Then a small, feminine voice called out to him.

"Blood, it's just me, calm down" said Alice's amused voice. Blood looked at her, an unstoppable smile creeping up on his face. Alice was dressed in a tiny, blue translucent dress. He could see her lacy underwear through it. She was wearing a dark blue strapless pushup bra and tiny laced panties. But he forced himself to be a gentleman and look up at her face.

"I'm home!" she trilled, and pounced on him. He caught her in midair, and the couple hugged tightly. Then, Blood stumbled a bit back, and they landed on Blood's lavish silky bed, with Alice basically sitting on top of him. Blood, assuming that they would immediately start having sex, roughly drew Alice's face towards his and started to kiss her. But Alice seemed to have other plans, since she moved away, and took something out of her pocket.

It was a piece of black cloth.

"What do you intend to do with that?" he asked, slightly irritated about being pushed away. Before he could continue questioning her, she slipped the cloth around his eyes and secured it with a tight knot.

Then he realized. "It's a blindfold!" he declared triumphantly. "Kinky…"

"You see, Blood" said Alice, kissing his cheek sensually, "you're always the one in charge, in our…ahem… encounters. Now, you're blind. The tables have been turned" she said. And added "Be prepared!" for good measure.

Blood Dupre, for the first time in his life, was helpless. He couldn't see anything but blackness, and this helplessness left him feeling vulnerable and extremely young again.

Blood had no choice but to grab Alice's waist. He noted with a slight shock that it was bare. Somewhere along the lines, Alice had discarded her dress. _Sexy_,he thought. All the while, Alice kissed his face, urging him to go further. His hands immediately traveled down, lower than her waist and settled at the lower part of her panties. His gentle yet prying fingers attempted to push the flimsy elastic aside so he could touch her sensitive skin. But Alice's voice chided him.  
>"Not yet, Blood," she pleaded. "Not yet," she repeated, a little more confidently.<p>

"As you please, princess, " he said with all the gentlemanly grace he could muster while Alice's chest was pressing against his so defiantly. With that, his hands moved back to her waist and this time, moved higher.

Since he couldn't see, his other senses were working overtime. His fingers could sense Alice's smooth skin was trembling. He could smell her sweet, slightly musky smell. He could hear her shallow breathing, while she made adorable noises kissing his face. The taste of her mouth was another heavenly experience. It was all like nothing he had ever felt. All this because of a blindfold and some lingerie?

His hands moved upwards from her slim waist. He could feel the gentle curve of her waist as his hands traveled to her chest. Here, he felt an obvious outward curve, and his hands lingered there.

"These are bigger" he stated simply, to which Alice had no response. He felt around a bit, and felt her cleavage, which was heaving up and down, with her ragged breaths. Then, without thinking, he lowered his mouth and began to kiss her cleavage. He sucked at it and licked, and finally stuck his tongue into it and moved it about, taking in her sweet taste. Alice could feel the goose bumps forming along her neck, and giggled slightly.

Blood was thoroughly enraptured by her laugh, lifted his head to give her a quick, smiling kiss. Then his mouth moved back to her chest, and his hands moved to her back and unclasped her bra. Quickly he discarded the small item of clothing and moved his hands over her breasts. He could feel her small soft nipples, and his hands started working against them, squeezing and shaping them gently. Then, he felt her nipples again, one after the other. The first nipple stood erect and hard, and he felt pleased with his work. He felt the other one, and to his disappointment, it was still soft. He paused over it for a second, and then lowered his mouth onto the guilty breast. At first, he kissed the center. Then, he hungrily sucked on it, while he swirled his tongue around it. At the end of his endeavors, the nipple felt as erect as the other, and he smirked, clearly satisfied.

All this while, he could feel a small pair of hands unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off for him. Surprised at how forward Alice was being, he stopped his advances momentarily.

"Go on, Blood" she told him boldly. So he adeptly pulled her towards him, till their bodies were molded together, her breasts and flat stomach pressing against his torso stimulatingly. Surprisingly, it was she who pulled his face closer for a long kiss. This time, she explored his mouth with her tongue, instead of the other way around. He broke away from her unwillingly, but only because he wanted to tell her something.

"You've gotten better at this" he said smirkingly.  
>"Yeah, well, I'm being trained by the very best, aren't I?" she questioned cheekily. Blood could imagine her satisfied grin. He chuckled, and kissed her long slender neck while holding her shoulders. Then, he bit down on it, hard enough to leave a hickey. He said contentedly "So now everyone knows you're mine, and mine only."<p>

Alice pushed his head away and said confidently, "Now what about me? I have to stop other women from approaching your ridiculously handsome face." And she herself kissed his neck and bit down, similar to his actions. Blood was stunned. What had happened, to turn his usually meek, complying (well at least during sex) girlfriend into a bloodthirsty, fiery one?

At this point, he could no longer refrain from taking of her panties, and so he did so. He discarded it angrily, just as he had done with her bra. He was angry with her undergarments; how dare they hide from him what was his to touch and savor? In the same movement, he swiftly took off his pants and boxers.

His fingers moved towards her bottom. He cupped his hands around her firm buttocks, and slowly, lower and lower, until his fingers were touching the tip of her center. Carefully, he thrust a finger into the opening, widening it as he went. Her audible gasps were like music to his ears, and as she called out his name helplessly, he pushed in another finger more vigorously this time. His fingers moved slowly, inside her. They writhed and twisted until his entire hand was covered with warm fluid. Wiping his hands on the bed sheet, he once again cupped her firm bottom, and quickly lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and hung there, only her nipples in contact with his chest, arms around his neck. And that was all Blood could take.

Finally he stuck his manhood into the opening which was until recently his fingers' territory. Alice had been anticipating and somewhat looking forward to the painful pleasure, and was not shocked, nor was she complaining. Her nails clawed against his back as the friction increased, and finally the entire length of it was inside her. Then the motion started, in and out, as she panted rhythmically. This continued until she moaned his name lustfully, and he finally came. At the same time, she climaxed, and a sloppy yet pleasurable mess was made.

He pulled off the obstructing blindfold roughly. Then he flipped back onto the bed, with her still clinging to her, and she lay on his chest, purring contentedly. The moment of reunion had passed and the two were exhausted yet pleased.

As he ran his fingers through her silky hair, he whispered into her ear, "I missed you, young lady."

"So did I" she said immediately. And then she mentioned "You know, I saw my ex back there at home." Blood stiffened.

"You did? What did you say?" he asked. "Is that why you slept with me today? Because you were depressed about him leaving you?" he wondered aloud. The anger began to build up inside him.

"No silly" she said happily. "It's because I love you."

"Good" he said, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"By the way, I punched his face. I think he's been admitted to the hospital."

"You did what?" he asked incredulously, and laughed.

Blood realized two things. He realized how much he loved the small, fiery, brave, truthful, loving girl he could call his own. And second, he realized that it might not be that bad to give Alice the reigns sometimes.

Together they drifted off to sleep, to dreams of each other.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Boring ending, I know, but I felt disgusted by the end. Oh well.  
>By the way, this is my secret account. I have an alternate "clean" account. A thousand cookies to you if you can guess who this is.<strong>

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review!**


End file.
